siempre mia
by Agnes Snape
Summary: Después de la guerra ya nada es igual. Los sentimientos salen a flote, nada se esconde. Hermione se siente sola. Severus solo piensa en la persona que le salvo la vida...


Bueno... mi primer sevmione! Este va dedicado a las chicas del escuadrón!

Antes que nada, tiene escenas de contenido sexual. Si eso te disgusta, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo. Avisados estan!

Por otro lado, ya sabes... nada de esto me pertenece, todo pertenece a JK (salvo Sev que es propiedad del escuadrón... bueno, no. eso quisieramos!) y bla bla bla...

*****************Hermione**********************

Sola. Vagaba sola por el castillo como siempre. Faltaban apenas unas semanas para terminar mi séptimo año en Hogwarts, pero no quería que ese momento llegara nunca. Eso significaría perderlo para siempre. Era extraño pensar en perder a alguien que nunca había sido mío. Solo imaginarlo me hacía hervir la sangre. Su mirada penetrante, su voz… esa voz!

Era muy temprano pero no podía dormir y dar vuelas en la cama me dejaba agotada. El recuerdo de la guerra pasada no me daba paz, aunque algo bueno había surgido de ella. Después de salvar la vida de mi adorado profesor de Pociones (un momento, dije adorado?) nada era igual. Los recuerdos afloraron en mi mente…

Acabábamos de ver como esa asquerosa serpiente (y me refiero al animal) clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de Snape. Un frío infinito invadió mi cuerpo. Harry corrió a su lado y se arrodilló para escuchar lo que él quería decirle, pero yo parecía clavada al piso. Los recuerdos comenzaron a derramarse por su boca, sus oídos… Busque en mi bolso un recipiente que pudiera servir y Harry salió corriendo con él, supongo que al despacho del director.

Recuerdo la cara de Ron en ese momento. Él nunca había sentido ningún tipo de aprecio por el profesor, pero en ese momento tenía una cara de satisfacción que me resultó insoportable. Le grité que se fuera con una rabia que ni yo misma sabía que sentía. Me arrodillé ente el hombre que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y acerqué con cautela las yemas de mis dedos a su rostro. El tacto me resultó indescriptible. Mi alma y mi cuerpo vibraron como la cuerda de un violín, tanto que casi pude escuchar la música.

En ese momento abrió los ojos. Esos pozos negros tenían un matiz especial. No era miedo, no… Era preocupación.

-P-pot- Potter- apenas balbuceó

-Se llevó sus recuerdos, profesor. Creo que fue al despacho de Dumbledore- respondí y me ruboricé al instante- Perdón… quise decir a SU despacho, Director- agregué avergonzada

El simplemente negó con la cabeza levemente. De repente, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar violentamente.

-Lágrimas de fénix- susurré comenzando a buscar frenéticamente en mi bolso. Deposité algunas en la herida y esta comenzó a cerrar en forma inmediata.

Me quedé sin apenas respirar, esperando que algún cambio se presentara. Snape continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sin presentar ninguna mejoría, y yo, sin saber por qué, comencé a llorar silenciosamente.

Poco a poco su respiración se hacía más fuerte y su cuerpo recuperaba el calor perdido. Sus párpados aletearon y finalmente sus túneles inaccesibles se posaron en mí. Levantó su mano con una lentitud casi imposible y limpió con cuidado una de mis lágrimas. Cerré los ojos ante el delicado tacto sin poder evitarlo, sus grandes y ásperas manos me llenaron de vida.

Entonces algo ocurrió… Algo que no creí ver en toda mi vida….

Severus Snape, el más odiado profesor de pociones…. Sonrió.

Los recuerdos de ese momento llegaban a mi mente de manera tan vívida que yo también sonreí.

*********************Severus**************************

Me levanté de la cama arrastrando los pies como cada madrugada. No importaba lo que hiciera, cada noche las pesadillas me atormentaban. La guerra había terminado pero los recuerdos eran profundos, fuertes…

Cada noche las imágenes me atormentaban, sin embargo, no eran las cruentas visiones de muerte las que me despertaban, sino unos ojos chocolate enrojecidos por el llanto.

Me había salvado la vida. Lloraba mi agonía.

El suave toque de sus dedos me trajo de vuelta del más allá, eso era seguro. Las lágrimas de fénix habían cerrados la herida de mi cuello, pero las suyas propias habían cerrado la profunda herida de mi corazón.

Me vestí. Era imposible volver a dormirme y dar vueltas en la cama solo me desesperaba más.

Decidí dar unas vueltas por los pasillos. Si tenía suerte, encontraría alguna parejita la que descontar puntos por comportamiento indebido. Eso era bastante normal este nuevo año. Parecía que el fin de la guerra había incrementado la sensación de que nada era para siempre. Ya nadie parecía callarse lo que tenía para decir. Nadie escondía sus sentimientos.

Caminé por los pasillos desiertos y casi en completa oscuridad tratando de relajar mi cabeza, pero la sensación de sus dedos me acompañaba desde mi sueño.

A lo lejos, pude distinguir una figura que se acercaba hacia mi y, al pasar junto a una tenue luz, la pude ver. Era ella.

Parecía caminar pensando en otra cosa, como si su cabeza se hubiera quedado tranquilamente descansando en su cama. De repente sonrió y su sonrisa iluminó el castillo por completo.

Me acerqué como de casualidad y me miró.

-Señorita Granger, está usted muy lejos de su torre- dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Perdón, Director- respondió- Es que no podía dormir.

-Puedo darle algo para sus problemas de insomnio- le ofrecí, aunque sabía que, en un punto, sus problemas para dormir eran iguales a los míos y ninguna poción ayudaría.

-Se lo agradezco pero no creo que tenga algo para remediar lo que a mi me pasa- su rostro se ensombreció

-Señorita Granger no creo que sea la única que tiene sueños de los tiempos difíciles que nos tocaron vivir.

-Si fuera solo la guerra, Director, le daría la razón, perro mis problemas tienen nombre y apellido.

-Lamento escuchar eso – "Y no sabes cuánto" quise agregar- Espero que ese "nombre y apellido" pueda solucionar sus problemas.

-Yo también. Aunque mi "nombre y apellido" ya tiene su propio "nombre y apellido". No tengo posibilidades.

-Tal vez si su "nombre y apellido" lo supiera… -no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso… era echarla en brazos de otro hombre.

-¿Usted cree?

-Podría suceder- dije aunque deseaba que no lo fuera. Deseaba ser ese "nombre y apellido"

-Ese "nombre y apellido" es Severus Snape- mi mundo se detuvo en ese momento.

-¿De qué habla?- logré decir

-Que…Perdone, no dije nada. Olvídelo. Yo simplemente necesitaba decirlo- y se dio vuela dispuesta a marcharse.

Mi mano voló a su hombro para hacerla girar de nuevo hacia mi. Sentí su estremecimiento ante mi tacto y enloquecí.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo vi. Había cariño, incluso amor en su mirada. Nuestros rostros see acercaron hasta el momento, el sublime momento, en que nuestros labios se rozaron. Casi no pude sofocar el suspiro que emergió desde el fondo de mi garganta. Cada centímetro de mi piel se erizó.

Su mano se enredó en mi cabello y mi lengua pidió permiso para explorar su boca.

-Espera – me separe muy a mi pesar- No es un buen lugar.

-Vayamos a un buen lugar entonces- respondió sin vacilar.

Tomé su mano y, sin dudarlo la conduje a mis habitaciones.

Llegamos un momento después, sentía su mano temblar en la mía. Abrí la puerta de mi despacho y me hice a un lado para que pudiera entrar. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y vi su temor.

-Tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño. Es solo que no quisiera que nos encontraran es el pasillo.

Ingresó con paso tranquilo y me respondió con una sonrisa. –No es miedo lo que siento, profesor. Es la sensación de estar haciendo algo que no debería.

-Tal vez debería irse entonces- dije y mi alma cayó a mis pies.

-El problema es que no quiero irme. No hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar en este momento que no fuera aquí con usted- aseguró- Y eso es lo que me asusta.- agregó Hermione apoyándose en la puerta.

Me acerqué con urgencia, apoyando mis manos en la puerta a ambos lados de su cabeza. Mis labios comenzaron a acortar la distancia de los suyos…

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda de norte a sur y un estremecimiento notorio me marcó su total falta de experiencia. Esto iba a ser más maravilloso de lo que imaginaba. Iba a ser tan especial como inolvidable.

*****************Hermione***********************

No podía creer lo que pasaba. El simplemente me correspondía! Su dulzura era un bálsamo para mi nerviosismo. Sus labios quemaban en los míos como lava ardiente.

Su cuerpo me aprisionó contra la puerta del despacho y su boca se apoderó de la mía con hambre. Mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada nueva sensación.

Su mano recorrió mi espalda y la sensación casi me hace desvanecer. Al notar mi estremecimiento me preguntó, con el atisbo de una sonrisa en su bello rostro –Tranquila. Si quieres podemos simplemente… no se… ¿Charlar?

-Si, charlemos- respondí y su media sonrisa se desvaneció –Después- agregué

Me apretó más entre la puerta y su poderoso cuerpo. Parecía querer fundirse en mi y mi cuerpo le daba el permiso. Su lengua invadía mi boca con pasión.

Una mano se desvió a mi blusa desabrochando el primer botón. Su boca descendió por mi cuello, besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta, mientras su mano continuaba abriéndose camino.

Deslizó la blusa por mis brazos y sus ojos, como pozos oscuros, se posaron en mi cuerpo con anhelo.

En un momento de locura, me levantó entre sus brazos y me llevó a su habitación. Me depositó en la cama con una delicadeza infinita y en un elegante movimiento se despojó de su capa.

Despacio dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, apoyando el peso en sus propios brazos.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Hermione? Puedo detenerme ahora –susurró – Creo… -añadió con una sonrisa.

- Estoy segura, Severus –respondí con timidez.

-Dilo otra vez

-Que si, que estoy segura

-No, mi nombre

-Severus- respondí poniendo en esa palabra todo lo que él significaba para mi.

Su mano acarició mi cuello y siguió hasta uno de mis pechos. Mi pezón se endureció al contacto. Con dedos expertos se deshizo de mi sostén y lo dejó a un lado.

Mis dedos temblorosos comenzaron a desabrochar la hilera infinita de botones de su levita. La deslizó por sus brazos y me incorporé para encargarme de su camisa blanca. Mis dedos comenzaron a pasear por su pecho y soltó un gemido que me transportó al mismo paraíso.

Pronto mi falda y sus pantalones siguieron a la camisa. Se incorporó, me quitó los zapatos uno a unos, besando mis pies. Sus besos fueron subiendo lentamente por mis piernas hasta el interior de mis muslos. Se detuvo un segundo, volvió a acercarse a mi boca para regalarme un exquisito beso.

Mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho furiosamente. Temblaba de nerviosismo y de excitación.

-Tranquila- susurró en mi oído y mi cuerpo respondió al pedido. Besó mi cuello con hambre.

-Es solo que yo… no se que…

-Solo… siénteme- su voz profunda me deshizo en mil pedazos.

Comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus labios…

******************************Severus***************************

Comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis labios, hasta llegar a ese punto jamás explorado. Mi lengua recorrió el territorio de un punto al otro y se detuvo en ese estratégico paraje.

Su audible gemido me provocó más placer del que había sentido en mi larga y tortuosa vida. Mi lengua trazaba círculos alrededor de su clítoris y, al tocarlo, se estremeció violentamente.

Mi largo dedo se entretuvo jugando en su abertura hasta que se decidió a entrar, despacio… suavemente. Estaba más que lista.

Trepé hasta ella dándole a probar de su propio elixir y me ubiqué entre sus piernas. Tomé con cuidado mi varita y en un segundo, dos hechizos hacían efecto. Mi ropa interior desaparecía y un poderoso anticonceptivo anidaba en el vientre de Hermione.

Me introduje lentamente es esa hermosa mujer que reposaba debajo mio hasta sentir la barrera de su inocencia.

-Perdóname por esto, pequeña- dije tranquilo- Prometo recompensarte en un momento.

Su sonrisa me hizo saber que tenía su permiso y en una rápida embestida la penetré profundamente.

Las uñas clavadas en mi espalda me informaron hasta que punto debía compensarla. Me quede quieto hasta que su agarre aflojó.

Los rítmicos movimientos fueron acompañados por sus gemidos y los mios.

-Eres tan hermosa, Hermione

-Eres tan especial para mi- susurró mirándome fijamente

-Tan mia- continué

-Tan mio-

Con un fuerte gemido la sentí contraerse alrededor de mi y eso me llevó más allá de lo imaginado, explotando dentro de ella.

Me acosté y apoyó su rostro en mi pecho, acurrucándose contra mi.

-Siempre mía


End file.
